Foul Play in Funland
:This article is about the episode. For the ''Classic Scooby-Doo VHS subtitled with the same name, see Classic Scooby-Doo: Foul Play in Funland.'' | nextepisode= }} Foul Play in Funland is the eighth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Premise The gang anticipate the opening of a theme park while clam collecting on a nearby beach. But when the theme park's lights come on and the rides start running, when the park is supposed to be closed, they try to find out who is doing it, and find the shenanigans are being caused by a strange man who walks like a torpedo. Synopsis Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby are clam-hunting on the beach when the nearby amusement park mysteriously starts running, lights, rides and all. Velma states that the carnival was not supposed to open for weeks. The gang checks it out and split up. Surprisingly, the gang is able to order food and play games, but there is nobody around. Everything is running with no operators or cashiers. Scooby and Shaggy then catch sight of a fleeting figure dash across the aisle. They chase it into the Hall of Mirrors, but flee from it. Fred, Daphne and Velma catch sight of the robotic man on the Ferris wheel, but when the ride comes back down, the man is nowhere to be seen. As they wonder at this, the lights and rides shut down all around the park. Mystery Inc. head to the caretaker's house, Mr. and Ms. Jenkins and explain their story, but the caretakers dismiss it and send the kids off. The teens decide to stake out the carnival. Soon enough, the lights and rides come back on, but this time, everything is going haywire, like the stalls spitting out huge amounts of food and the rides running backwards. The gang chases the robot into the Tunnel of Love, but the gang's boat crashes. Then, the robot gives chase to Shaggy and Scooby on the roller coaster, and the two narrowly escape. Then, the robot dives off the roller coaster and crashes through the roof of a tent. When the gang enter the tent, the robot is gone. They decide to try to capture the robot with an electric kart. But Shaggy accidentally sets it on, and Velma and Scooby go riding off, causing Velma to lose her glasses. The runaway kart causes chaos for a few minutes and finally, Scooby and Velma collide into a huge pile of cotton candy. The gang devise a trap. Scooby lures the robot into a crate, Scooby is lifted up out of a trapdoor by a basket and the robot is captured. Scooby goes off, and the robot finds him, chases him through the Wax Museum and finally they lead him into the crate but the robot breaks out and slams through a brick wall and is gone. Then, Mr. Jenkins appears and explains he created Charlie the robot to help run the amusement park when Mr. Jenkins was busy. But somehow, the robot got out of control. Setting up a Jeep rigged with a huge electromagnet, the gang, with Jenkins, sets out to find Charlie. The magnet begins to work, but all of a sudden, the magnet stops working and then the robot short-circuits; it is evident now that the cable has been cut. Scooby discovers a person lurking by a fence, and Ms. Jenkins steps out with wire cutters. She confesses that she was the one who caused Charlie to go out of control. She did not think that robots should operate in a place where children were there to have fun. Mr. Jenkins plans to rebuild Charlie to be nice, and by the next day he has already succeeded, with Charlie gently scratching Scooby's ears. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake ** Fred Jones ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Mr. Jenkins Villains: * Charlie the Funland Robot * Sarah Jenkins Other characters: * Leopolde the Terror of the Jungle * Mouse Locations * Beach * Funland ** Milk bottle stand ** Merry-go-round ** Hall of mirrors ** High Boy ** Ferris wheel ** Tunnel of love ** Circus ** Bumper cars ** Funland Express track ** High striker ** Wax museum * Caretakers' place and workshop Objects * Clams * Malts * Hot dogs * Cotton candy * Steak * Hot dog buns * Mustard * Scooby Snack * Ball Fred tosses * Bottles * Kewpie doll * Fred's two bits * Cash register * Mirrors * Garbage cans * Plate Shaggy holds to get hot dogs * Balls Charlie juggles with * Dolls * Mallet * Velma's glasses * Basket * Wooden barrel * Robot detector * Big electromagnet * Sarah Jenkins's wire cutter Vehicles * Tunnel of love boats * Bumper cars * Funland Express * Mr. Jenkins's Jeep Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed by: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Associate Producer: Lew Marshall * Story: Ken Spears, Joe Ruby, Bill Lutz * Story Direction: Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Hal Smith, Casey Kasem, John Stephenson, Don Messick, Jean Vander Pyl, Vic Perrin, Frank Welker, Stefanianna Christopherson * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, Alvaro Arce, Paul Gruwell, Mike Arens, Alex Ignatiev, Ric Gonzales, Bill Lignante * Animation: Bill Keil, George Rowley, Oliver E. Callahan, Ed Love, Rudy Cataldi, Bill Nunes, Zdenko Gasparovic, Joan Orbison, Bob Goe, Jay Sarbry, Hicks Lokey, Ken Southworth, Lloyd Vaughan * Background Styling: Walt Peregoy * Backgrounds: Ron Dias, Gary Niblett, Daniela Bielecka, Rolly Oliva * Title Design: Bill Perez * Titles: Robert Schaefer * Musical Director: Ted Nichols * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Roberta Greutert * Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson * Film Editing: Gregory V. Watson, Jr., Ted Baker, Chip Yaras * Camera: Dick Blundell, Bill Kotler, George Epperson, Cliff Shirpser, Charles Flekal, Roy Wade * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1969 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * a hanna-barbera production * A Taft Broadcasting Company Notes/trivia * The following scenes are used in the first season's opening and closing credits: :# Scooby-Doo licking all the cotton candy off of himself; however the background is instead a plain blue color, either dark or light depending on the version of the sequence. This is the last scene used. :# Scooby-Doo running inside a barrel and crashing into Charlie, followed by a zoom-in on a still shot/cartoon drawing of Charlie who is standing in front of the entrance to the Kingston Mausoleum from This went on to be used in the second season's sequences, however the still shot of Charlie is replaced with one of the Witch Doctor from A Tiki Scare is No Fair, whose shadow portrays itself on a plain blue background. * This is the third episode (and second consecutively) that the Mystery Machine is absent. * This is the first episode in the whole series/franchise where the villain was something non-human, though there was a human behind the whole scheme, who was redeemed, also making that a first time, too. Because of the circumstances this is the second episode where a fake monster/culprit was unmasked. * Scooby doesn't like clams, because it was one of his least favorite foods. * The eerie robot music whenever Charlie the Robot walks is from The Jetsons. * The mouse's design (or at least it's reflection) closely resembles Pixie and Dixie, also creations of Hanna-Barbera. Pixie and Dixie appeared in their own segments on The Huckleberry Hound Show, trying to evade Mr. Jinks, the cat. * This episode is notable for having someone other than Fred drive: Velma. Although it is not the Mystery Machine. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Scooby as wax museum exhibits. * Scooby Snacks bribe: 0. Cultural references * Shaggy alludes to Superman when he says that Charlie is faster than a speeding bullet (which is confirmed by Scooby). * Kewpie dolls were first made in 1912 from popularity of the comic strip in 1909. Adaptations * Elements of this episode was combined with Bedlam in the Big Top to make the Sugarland level/case in the video game Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who?. Mr. Jenkins (now Gerald Jenkins) is the owner turned candy seller at Sugarland, and Charlie is just a minion of the Ghost Clown. * The gang solved the case of Charlie the Haunted Robot before the start of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, with the robot having been put on display (along with the rest of the monster costumes) at the Crystal Cove Spook Museum, as part of Crystal Cove's tourist attraction. Velma mocks idea of Mr. Jenkins putting a robot in charge of his park, while also mimicking Charlie's movements. It later played a significant role in , when the robot was brought back online and made to look like Krampus for the gang's elaborate plan to get the all pieces of the Planispheric Disk. * The Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! episode Me, Myself, and A.I. is a reimagining of this episode. ** This is most evident during one of the transformations in the simulation room changes the gang into their original incarnation designs by Iwao Takamoto, and Butler 3000 into Charlie. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * There are two sets of balls on the counter, which randomly disappear and reappear, as well as the number of balls being inconsistent. * When Daphne asks if they should re-stack the bottles for the ball toss game, her headband is green. * Daphne's sclera are white (when they should actually be flesh-coloured), when she comments on what such a cute doll Fred won and then immediately after when she and Velma react to the cash register working by itself. * When a stuffed bear lands on Scooby's back and he runs yelling, "Relp! Raggy, rhe's got me!", his mouth never moves. * The two close-ups exclusively on Mr. Jenkins while in the Jeep, clearly have him in standing position. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * At the beginning of the episode, when the gang is digging for clams, Scooby seemed disgusted at the thought of eating the seafood. However, in the The Scooby-Doo Show episode A Creepy Tangle in the Bermuda Triangle, when the gang was stranded on the island, with Shaggy and Scooby in charge of cooking dinner, Scooby seemed eager to be eating the clams, stating "One for Shaggy, two for me." * Shaggy asks for all the trimmings on his hot dog, but the animator(s) only adds mustard. * The reflection of Scooby's dog tag isn't reversed in the funhouse mirror. * When the hot dogs are mysteriously fired from the stand, they all have mustard on them until they land on Shaggy's plate, and seemingly disappear. * Perhaps somewhat embarrassingly, a moment after the hot dogs being fired from a random stand, a stand specifically made for selling hot dogs (highlighted by the roof being carved into one) is close-by. * The steam locomotive was running without an engineer and fireman. It was possibly rigged by Sarah. * The roller coaster is full of errors: Shaggy and Scooby hide in one of the middle seats, but they're on the front car when the rest of the gang see them. They also managed to change sides at some point during the ride. When they leap into another coaster, they land in the first car, but when it stops, they are in the middle. The robot begins his ride in the last seat, from which he begins climbing toward to Shaggy and Scooby. No matter how far he climbs, he never gets any closer to them, but is shown in the last seat again. * When Scooby spots Sarah in the shadows, he's suddenly out of the Jeep, and walks on-screen from the right. In other languages Home media * Classic Scooby-Doo: Foul Play in Funland VHS released by Turner Home Entertainment on August 6, 1996. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 16, 2004. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 20, 2005. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: Volume 2 - Bump in the Night DVD set released by Warner Home Video on January 27, 2009. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series (limited edition) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 9, 2010. * Scooby-Doo! and the Robots DVD released by on August 30, 2011. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 21, 2011. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 12, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Ruh-Roh Robot! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 24, 2013. Quotes External links * Scooby-Doo Case File at Toonzone.net * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from Vudu | series= Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season 1 | after= }} }} Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 episodes